You are not a Sun
by Minami4847
Summary: "Ryouta itu bukan matahari."/"Aku tidak pernah setuju pada teori yang mengatakan jika Ryouta adalah matahari."/ Hanya kisah singkat mengenai perjalanan kecil mereka.


"Ryouta itu bukan matahari."

"Eh?"

Sepasang iris emas hanya bisa berkedip untuk beberapa saat sebelum beralih untuk menatap pemuda lain di sampingnya.

"...Sei...cchi?"

Memiringkan kepala, si pirang benar-benar tidak tahu harus menyahuti seperti apa kali ini, terlebih dengan sepasang iris dwiwarna yang menatap intens padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju pada teori yang mengatakan jika Ryouta adalah matahari."

Dan lengkaplah hari ini dinamakan dengan 'hari kebingungan' untuk seorang Kise Ryouta. Terkadang pikiran seorang Tuan Muda Akashi memang sulit ditebak, dan hari ini adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

 **You are not a Sun**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **You're not a sun** **© Voly Ichi Yama**

 **700-ish words**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou's POV**

Aku menutup mata untuk menghindari tatapan kebingungan yang terpancar dari wajah Ryouta, dia adalah kekasih sekaligus tunanganku yang secara ajaib telah mendapatkan restu dari Ayah. Tidak mudah memang, memulai hubungan ketika berada di akhir tingkat kedua semasa di Teikou dulu, ditentang oleh seorang Akashi Masaomi tentu menjadi topik utama selama lima tahun berikutnya.

Namun terima kasih untuk kekerasan kepalaku dan usaha besar yang dibuat oleh Ryouta, pada akhirnya kami berhasil mendapatkan restu dari pak tua sialan itu.

Izinkan aku mengingat sejenak, aku mengacau dan menolak setiap gadis yang Ayah usulkan padaku, acara perjodohan bodoh yang tidak pernah kuhadiri—semenjak bersama Ryouta memang banyak hal yang telah kulanggar. Dimulai dari dasar hubungan kami, moralitas dan opini publik serta yang terberat adalah aturan yang diberlakukan untukku.

 _'Tidak ada yang mengaturku.'_

 _'Kau tidak bisa membantahku, Seijuurou'_

 _'Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Ayah.'_

Ayahku memang keras kepala, namun sayangnya dia kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan diriku. Perdebatan sengit terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, dia mengancam agar aku meninggalkan Ryouta, dan aku mengamcam aku akan menanggalkan nama 'Akashi' jika ia berani menyentuh sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku. Menimbang bahwa apa yang aku lakukan akan sangat memalukan untuk keluarga dan nama 'Akashi', Ayahpun memberi syarat.

Dan persyaratan itu berhasil didobrak oleh si pirang kesayanganku.

 _'Jika ia berhasil menjadi yang terbaik dari sekarang hingga seterusnya, aku akan merestui kalian.'_

 _'Sepakat.'_

Sejak saat itu dimulailah hari-hari mengerikan untuk seorang Kise Ryouta. Senyumku sedikit terkembang ketika mengingat bagaimana Ryouta bekerja keras untuk sekolah penerbangannya. Menjadi seorang Akashi memang tidaklah mudah, dan Ryouta tahu pasti akan hal itu. Kabar baiknya adalah, Ryouta berhasil menjadi yang terbaik pada semester keduanya di sekolah penerbangannya.

Semoga ia mampu untuk terus menjadi yang terbaik untuk ke depannya, karena aku tidak ingin mencari cara lain agar Ayah tidak mencabut restu itu sendiri.

"Hufft—! Seicchi menyebalkan ssu!"

Lantunan merdu suaranya membuat mataku membuka secara perlahan. Dan sambutan yang kudapat benar-benar manis, seorang Ryouta yang menggembungkan pipi, bibirnya mengerucut dan dimajukan, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Hufft—!"

Sekali lagi Ryouta memberikan kekesalannya, kali ini kedua tangan terlipat, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya berpaling. Ah, sepertinya aku melihat rona merah di sana.

Tanganku bergerak, dan mulai mengelus salah satu pipinya, iris mata terang milik Ryouta terbuka, menatapku dari sudut mata, aku tersenyum.

"Ryouta bukan matahari."

Aku mengulang kalimat yang telah terlepas beberapa saat lalu.

"Dia bukan matahari."

Wajahnya kini menatapku sepenuhnya, sepasang bola _hazel_ hanya berkedip untuk sesaat sampai dua gumpalan mungil itu membuka—

"...Kenapa?"

—mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sepertinya lagi-lagi tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Bertanya secara refleks, begitulah Ryouta.

Aku diam, membiarkan waktu terlewat dan rasa penasaran menggantung pada Ryouta. Setelah menghela napas dan mengangkat punggung dari sandaran sofa, aku menarik Ryouta untuk mendekat ke dalam pelukanku.

"Jika dia adalah matahari—"

Mataku terpejam dan tanganku mulai mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggul si pirang manis kesayanganku.

"—maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihnya."

Kepalaku sengaja bergerak turun—bersembunyi pada pelipatan lehernya, menyesap aroma _citrus_ yang khas dari Ryouta.

"Jika dia matahari, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa menatapnya—"

Aku diam sejenak, memberikan ciuman ringan pada bahu Ryouta yang kurasa mulai bergetar.

"—bahkan dari jauh sekalipun."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, memperhatikan Ryouta yang mulai membatu, aku tahu dia tengah terkejut dan hal ini cukup lucu untukku. Satu tanganku beralih untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya, yang satu mempererat pelukanku untuknya.

"Jika Ryouta adalah matahari, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

Kembali bergerak, aku memberikan ciuman ringan pada pipi kanan Ryouta, bergerak turun gumpalan merah muda lembut miliknya bertemu denganku. Menghapus jarak dan berbagi kehangatan.

 _Ryouta bukanlah matahari._

Matahari dimiliki oleh semua orang _._

 _Ryouta adalah Ryouta._

Dan Ryouta adalah milikku.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, terlihat jelas rona merah pada wajahnya dan aku tersenyum yang justru membuat Ryouta menenggelamkan diri pada perpotongan leherku.

"Seicchi _no baka_!"

"Ryouta memang bukan matahari."

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

 **A/N:** Hallo, saya kembali~

Hum kali ini saya kembali dengan ficlet yang rada-rada gaje gimana gitu. Efek stress sebenarnya orz

Etto, ide cerita itu kepikiran waktu saya balik kuliah sambil naik sepeda di sore hari, dan waktu ngedongak saya sadar bahwa matahari itu terlalu terang buat dilihat, lalu tiba-tiba kepikiran AkaKi/oke saya rada culcol/ dan jadilah malam ini saya bikin ff gaje ini ...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
